1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a club head assembly for a golf club, more particularly, to a club head assembly having excellent connectivity between the head and the shaft to avoid the distortion of the head by the torque by the ball at impact during a shot.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, the conventional putter head assembly comprises a club head (60) having a putting face (62), a crown (64) and a shank (66) integrally extending from the crown (64), and a shaft (50) having a distal end inserted into the shank (66) of the club head (60). Adhesives are used to firmly attach the distal end of the shaft (50) into the shank (66). The putting face (62) is a plain surface defined to putt a golf ball. The precise putting usually depends on the skill of a player. However, when putting a golf ball, a counteraction force is exerted from the ball to the putting face (62) resulting in a torque between the putting point and the shank (66) that destroys the adhesive layer in the shank (62) and causes the putting face (62) to rotate relative to the distal end of the shaft (50). A problem of misalignment of the club head (40) relative to the shaft (50) likely occurs without being perceived by the player so that an error in putting occurs.
Similarly, misalignment of the club head (70) of a wood or of the head body (80) of an iron (see FIG. 7 and FIG. 8) relative to the shaft also occurs. In the case where the oblique of the head is found in a wood, the trajectory of the golf ball hit by such an oblique head will be off-line away from the player instead of being straight.